My Life For Yours
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Light accepted that he had fallen for the detective. That much was true, but with the plans for L's death still in motion, to what lengths will Light go to save the man he loves?


~!A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!~

Well, I can honestly say that I am on a roll. This has got to be my fourth, sixth if you want to count any sequels that I'm working on as well, story that I have been working on in the past week or two. Much more than I have ever written before. Seriously. I've finally just broken down and started writing all the weird stuff my mind comes up with. This is one of those.

If you hadn't noticed, I'm rather obsessed with Death Note recently. It's gotta be my favorite anime of all time. Bleach comes in a close second though. Anyway, you may have also noticed that I enjoy tragedies. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite story of all time and look how it ends…

This was actually supposed to be a tragedy itself. However, I just couldn't force myself to write something heartfelt, and then just end it with death. I've written enough of that lately so I wanted something a little different. So here it is. My newest death note fiction.

**My Life for Yours**

Summary: Light accepted that he had fallen for the detective. That much was true, but with the plans for L's death still in motion, to what lengths will Light go to save the man he loves?

Warnings: Shounen-ai

Rated: T

Pairings: LightxL

Light couldn't take it anymore. This overwhelming urge to just simply be by the detective. Sure, they had had their differences, but those months chained together, without the influence of his memories of being Kira, had been…dare he say it…special.

All of a sudden, Light had found himself enjoying being around the other detective. It was…nice. There was suddenly someone who Light could have an intelligent conversation with, without needing to dumb down his words for the other to fully understand.

Then the rush of feelings had nearly drowned him that day he had accidentally caught an eye-full of Ryuuzaki coming out of the shower.

It had been a complete accident, a slight turn of the head at the absolute wrong moment. And it had earned him the most glorious sight had had ever had the pleasure of viewing. Eh…bad choice of wording.

Now, before the memories had returned, Light had come to the conclusion that he had a crush on the detective. Light was a genius. He wasn't stupid enough to misunderstand his own feelings. Nor, could he pretend that the arousal he felt at the image granted to him, hadn't happened. No, Light had spent an entire five minutes running the thoughts over in his head in the shower, before sighing and admitting to himself that he did, in fact, have a crush.

On L.

It had not come of that much of a surprise to Light though. After all, the main reason he still had his virginity in tact at the age of 18, was only owed to the fact that none of the women, or men, had ever been able to hold his attention long enough. Oh sure, he had dated some, and even kissed them. But never anything farther.

Truthfully, he rather preferred the mind to the body.

And unfortunately, _his _mind and body seemed to want L's.

When the memories had returned, Light found, in amazement, that the feelings still existed. He was so sure that knowledge of Kira would have wiped all that useless emotional crap away.

Instead, he realized, Light, _Kira, _had fallen in love with L.

Oh the simple irony of that statement.

However, regardless of what Light was feeling at the moment, the plans he had, months before, set into action, were still set in action. Meaning, L's death was imminent. A thought that sent a shock of terror down Light's spine.

He had spent the past week away from the handcuffs trying to find a way to save L. Unfortunately, all of his plans involved his own death. There simply was no way that he could find around it. If he saved L, and Rem didn't kill him first, L himself certainly would.

But could he truly give up his life in exchange for L's?

A heartbeat was all it took for Light to decide.

Yes. He could. And would, most likely.

L just couldn't die.

The next morning, as Light's father and himself were walking into the headquarters, Light was still fussing over his plan in his mind. They walked together through the hallways and stairways until they reached the main investigating room. Now, the moment of truth.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light called out to the pale, young man sitting in his usually strange way in a chair, facing a computer, the light illuminating his face, causing his already pale skin to turn a ghostly shade of white. Ethereal, would be a good term for him, Light decided.

The man turned slightly at hearing his alias being called. Whatever could Light want?

Light opened his mouth, ready to voice his request, when the nerves began striking. _Could he really do this? Could he honestly go through with this? Maybe he was moving too soon. Perhaps he should wait and see if he could come up with a better plan?_

But no. Light thought, returning his thoughts back to his original goal. L's life. There wouldn't be many more days before L decided to test the 13-day rule. And Light had to act before then. This was the only way.

Realizing that he was making a fool of himself, frozen with his mouth hanging open, Light cleared his throat, a light blush making its way onto his cheeks before answering.

"Uh, Ryuuzaki, could I speak to you in private for a moment?"

It wasn't unheard of for the two of them to wish to be separated from the other taskforce members. They were, after all, of near equal intelligence. Something that the other members couldn't even come close to boasting of. The two men often would find themselves secluded from the rest, but this was the first time either of them openly requested such time alone. And for a brief second, L's face showed a flash of surprise, before nodding.

"Yes, of course Light." As L stood, Light turned and walked out of the room. He didn't want anything being said within ear's distance of anyone else. Except perhaps Watari, but that was a given since the man operated the cameras in the building. There was little doubt that he would be listening in.

Light didn't look back, confident that L would follow right behind him. He would after all be curious of Light's reasons for wanting a private discussion. The blush Light had given off probably aided in the curiosity. Something that Light wasn't sure whether he was happy about or not.

He came to the end of the hall, standing in front of a simple storage room that was, at the moment, unoccupied. He turned the knob and opened the door, allowing both geniuses inside.

Light sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"First of all, does this room have cameras?" Light asked, needing to get that question out of the way first. Cameras were a necessity to his plan.

L wasn't quite sure what to make of the question Light had asked about. Why would he be concerned with cameras? Perhaps this was something that he would only say without the presence of a camera. L pondered for a moment on what to tell the man in front of him.

"No, Light. There are no cameras in this room." It was a lie. Every room in the building had been set up with cameras, even the bathrooms. There was not a blind spot in the bunch. Of course the other members of the taskforce living here didn't need to know all that.

Light sighed once again. Damnit, he thought.

"Very well, then we'll need to find another room." Light said reaching for the handle to the door.

L watched on in surprise. Light _wanted _there to be cameras? Why? For what reason could he possibly want cameras? Was this meant to be a…confession?

L immediately threw the thought from his mind. Of course Kira would not confess. Not this close to success. Light had to have some other reason for wanting video footage of their 'private' talk. Without a word, L followed Light down another hallway before entering yet another random storage room that was conveniently, unoccupied as well. After all, with such a large building, and so few residents, there just was not many extra items. Many of the storage rooms were empty.

Entering the room, Light turned to L before shutting the door, encasing the two in a relatively large and well lit storage room.

"Does this one have cameras? And are they working?" Light asked sounding exhausted.

L only nodded, still puzzling himself over the necessity of cameras.

"Good." Light sighed in relief. They wouldn't have to travel any farther.

The nerves didn't hit this time. Light had already had to question himself already, he wasn't going to do it again. This was the only way. But first, he had to ask a favor. It was the only thing he wanted. One last thing to remember L by. For during those long, lonely, miserable days awaiting his execution day.

Light wanted a kiss.

Just a simple kiss. He wasn't so stupid to attempt asking for something like sex. And honestly, it truly didn't appeal to him. Sure he wasn't entirely thrilled with the knowledge that he would die a virgin, but it just wasn't what he wanted. He wanted something meaningful to hold on to. A kiss. A sharing of feelings between two people.

Light didn't see a downside to the request. Should L reject Light, then Light would be more than ready for his death penalty. But, should he accept…well, Light hoped that he would.

"What is it that Light-kun wants to speak with me about?" Ryuuzaki spoke, breaking the silence that, only now, Light noticed had begun to form. Light let out a breath of air before speaking.

"First, I have a request. You may accept it or not. It won't change what I'm going to say."

Now, L was interested. Not that he wasn't already interested, because he was, but now he knew that Light had something big on his mind. A nod towards his friend and suspect was all Light needed to go on.

"I would like…a kiss." Light steeled his stomach against the butterflies fluttering around. A blush quickly found its way to his face. How could he hesitate? How mortifying!

L was shocked. A kiss? That was what Light wanted? He had thought that the younger man dislike him greatly. The hostility so often shown should have been proof of that. It seemed, however, that L was wrong. He may have limited knowledge of human interaction such as this, but he knew that kissing was _not _a sign of dislike. The logical conclusion was that Light harbored feelings for L. A stirring sensation wound around L's heart. For a moment, L feared a heart attack was about to occur, before the feeling swept further down into his stomach. L found he rather enjoyed the feeling, to be quite honest.

L couldn't see any harmful side effects of this request. It was caught on tape. Light was of age. Yes, they were two men, but such things have never bothered L before. After all, nearly all species on the planet have been known to engage in homosexual tendencies. And so, still curious of the feelings this conversation was producing, L nodded at Light's request.

"Very well, Light-kun."

Light couldn't believe his ears. L had said yes? Really? Light found he couldn't help the silly grin reaching across his face before leaning in closer towards L. A single hand founds its way onto L's hip. L glanced down in surprise then scolded himself. One had to be close to another person to kiss didn't they? As he returned his vision back to Light, he found that Light had moved much closer than before. A feeling of nervousness slid through L's body. Regardless, L wouldn't back down.

Light had felt the light shiver through L's body. Nerves. This could be L's first kiss. Light didn't want to assume anything, but he felt the odds were in his favor. Light reached his free hand up to L's face, carefully shifting a stray hair strand out of the way.

L watched Light's eyes as the other did this. Light's eyes had a soft, red-tint to them. It was entrancing. It almost felt as if looking into temptation itself. The sin of lust.

With that final thought, L let his eyes fall shut as Light closed the distance between their lips.

The warmth was intoxicating. The rough, damp texture of another's lips against your own was a truly pleasing experience. L couldn't help but let out a sigh of content as the strange feeling in his stomach grew, stretching out across his entire body. How wonderful.

Light was going through similar pleasures. He was finally kissing L. The man he loved. It was better than any dream he had ever had. Ever imagination. Anything that he could have ever even believe possible or impossible. It felt…right…kissing L.

What felt like seconds passed as both men held their lips against each other's, neither wanting to let go. Of the moment. Or each other. Unfortunately, being new to such a pleasure, L was untrained in breathing through his nose during a kiss and as such, had to release the kiss lest he pass out. As he pulled away, he found that, curiously, his hands were clenched into fists in Light's shirt. Hm…when did that happen?

Light was in heaven. Even after L pulled away. Light could feel the soft, gentle smile on his face. All of his worries and doubts had vanished. He _could _do this after all. L was worth it. He leaned his face into the crease of L's neck.

"You win."

L's face fell into confusion at the sudden, strange statement. He won? What on Earth did he win? He wasn't even aware that they were playing a game.

Then it hit him.

But…Light couldn't possibly be talking about that…could he? No, of course not! He would never…

Light pulled back, smile still etched into his face, when he saw the shock dancing across L's. The soft, content smile suddenly was tainted with sadness.

"That's right L. I'm Kira." Light said in a soft tone. L's face didn't change still. It was a good thing too. Light still had more to say for his plan to work.

"I managed to control Misa into becoming the second Kira. She doesn't even know that she did it. She's innocent. Higuchi too. I manipulated all of them to do my bidding. If you're going to punish anyone, let it be me. Please, at least let Misa be free. She has no death note, and no memories of being the second Kira. It would just be like sending an innocent man to die for someone who was truly guilty."

Light finished his speech, hoping above all else that L would understand what he was saying. Misa had to live. Otherwise Rem would kill L or Light. Possibly both. By claiming to have manipulated both Misa and Higuchi, Light should end up being the one to take the fall. Misa should be declared innocent. It helped that she didn't remember any of the murders she committed. Light doubted he would execute Misa for something she no longer remembered doing.

L stood shivering against Light's body. Whether from shock or rage, he was unsure. He managed to steady his body just enough so that his voice did not shake.

"Yagami-kun would admit this, knowing that the consequences for such actions would be death?"

It wasn't necessary to ask of course. Light was well aware of the fate that awaited Kira. He wouldn't have admitted to something like this unless he had completely thought it through. It sent another rush or rage through L.

"So was this a last ditch effort for Yagami-kun to attempt to survive? Appeal to me, through physical means in hopes that I might spare your life? You should know better, Yagami-kun."

L's voice was quiet and cold. A neutral voice perfectly suited for him. Light love hearing it even now. Even as it insinuated such awful things about Light. Tainting the feelings from their kiss not even minutes after it happened. Light continued to smile, though.

"No. You would never do such a thing. You would see it to the end that Kira pays for what he did. I fully accept that."

It was true. Light had already accepted his imminent death. He could only hope that his plan worked. That L would leave Misa be. If Misa was freed, then L would live.

Suddenly L threw himself away from Light. Disgust began filling him. And strangely, pride. Kira was standing directly in front of him. The mass murderer who, single-handedly managed to eliminate over half of the world's deadliest criminals in a single month. Light Yagami was Kira. L's suspicions were correct after all.

"Why Light-kun?"

Why? Light grew confused. L should already know the answer. It was obvious. They had even discussed it a few times before.

"Because I wanted to rid the world of criminals. Make a utopia for-"

But L shook his head interrupting Light. Light's confusion brought on a frown. Did L mean why he confessed?

"Why did I confess? Because I-"

"No Light-kun."

Light shut his mouth and looked expectantly at the detective.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Light had not been expecting that question. With a mental face-palm, something he would never attempt in real life, he realized he should have been expecting it. Of course L would want to know why.

Oh well. There wasn't much point in hiding it any longer.

"It's because I love you."

Well…there wasn't much to say to such a statement like that was there? L thought to himself. He could feel the warmth, signaling a blush, running up his neck and face. It was possible that it could just be an act, but to what purpose? If Light was willing and ready to die, why lie about such a thing? Could Light really…love him? The sensation from the kiss suddenly returned ten-fold.

Light loved him.

_Kira _loved him.

Then, it all made sense.

Kira had fallen in love.

He could have either continued on as Kira and watched L die, by his own hands, or confess and spare L's life.

L was touched.

Truly.

But, it still did not change what was. Light was Kira. And Kira was a murderer.

Kira, _Light_, had to die.

Light Yagami had been convicted and found guilty in a court of law. To 3,452 known counts of murder. There was evidence of him being Kira and the recorded confess proved it. He had been sentenced to death by lethal injection. It caused quite the controversy. Many had wanted to see a monstrous, public execution. Others wanted the electric chair. And even more had called out for the release of Kira. But L pulled some strings and set up as painless a death as possible.

Soichiro Yagami and his wife had disowned their son when the news reached them. They all claim now that Light Yagami was not their son. Sayu, Light's younger sister, if asked about her brother, would only say that she was an only child. She had no brother.

Nobody could blame them.

Misa Amane was set free on technicalities. There was no hard evidence and, by Light's statement, she had no knowledge of the murders she allegedly committed. No one knew about her involvement and she quickly resumed her life as it had been before meeting Light. A young up and coming model.

With Misa left alone, Rem had spared the life of the detective L. She saw no reason to kill him if he no longer suspected Misa.

L continued on in his career. For a year after the death of Kira, L continued checking for any signs that Light had been lying. Or that another Kira would somehow appear out of nowhere. L had been both heartbroken and prideful when Light had been sentenced. He had never felt such conflicting emotions before.

The pride had stemmed from his hypothesis being proven correct. To have caught the mass murderer. Countries all over the world had applauded him for such a feat.

A door opened, shining a break of light into the otherwise dark room where L sat.

"Lawliet, are you going to go to bed? It's 3:30 in the morning."

L looked towards the door at the sound of the soft voice. The chestnut brown hair, rich chocolate eyes, and a small frown of his beautiful Light.

L couldn't bring himself to let Light die. He had forced the judges and juries hands to sentence Light with a death of lethal injection. He had found and paid off the best doctor he could find to switch the deadly fluid with something less lethal but still effective enough to be called deceased.

L still felt guilty over such a decision. He knew that he should have let Light die. He was a murderer. But Light had been correct that L would make Kira pay. L just decided that Light could simply perform a more anonymous form of community service. By aiding L in his criminal cases.

It had been a risky plan to save Light though. If he had been caught, L would have shared the sentence of death.

And on December 15th, Light Yagami had died.

And Rai Kagayuki had been born.

And just as Light had been willing to give up his life to save L's, L was willing to give up his own to save Light's.

Because not only did Light love L.

L found that he loved Light too.

"Yes Rai-chan. I'm coming." L said as he stood, making his way into their bedroom.

~!A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR!~

Hey! Well, there's another short-story finished. Over the course of 1 night and 1 morning. (I'm a bit of an insomniac)

Now I actually do have 2 important notes to make. Which actually aren't all that important at all if you have just read this if only for the single purpose of reading as I do often. But, for those of you who actually routinely sit through these little author notes, here you are!

First, I've decided that since I've never made it above 14 reviews…ever…I would be offering a sort of prize for the 15th person to review. You can request any sort of short story in any category I have knowledge of. The options are listed at the end of this document. It will be a short story, most likely less than 5000 words, but you may choose the plot, summary, characters, whatever you wish and I'll try to do it justice. Be warned though however, this will be the first time I have attempted to write a story for another person.

I will NOT stop writing however if I don't get a certain number of reviews. You have no idea how badly this irritates me when people do this. I only ask for them so that I may get input from other readers and authors. I have decided to attempt at writing an actual book with the intentions of getting it published. Perhaps an idealistic dream, but still, its worth a shot. However, in order to attempt this, I would like input from other people who do this sort of thing everyday. Even if its to beg me to never write again because I made someone's eyes bleed from reading such horrible writings.

Second, I have a challenge for anyone willing to take it up. This is specifically for those of you who also have knowledge of Bleach. I've been looking for a story with L and Ulquiorra exist as one person. Now, I've seen it plenty or times where L is reborn as Ulquiorra, but I've never found one where Ulquiorra exists as L. That is what I'm looking for. So, if anyone would write one or if they know of one, I would be very grateful to known about it. Thank you in advance!

Much love to my readers! Hope you got as much enjoyment out of reading it as I did writing it!

List of category offered above:

Death Note

Bleach

Inuyasha

Naruto

FullMetal Alchemist (NOT brotherhood)

Harry Potter

Blood Plus

Ouran High School Host Club

Soul Eater

Tales of Vesperia

If there is an option not on this list that you want, you may ask about it, but the chance are that I likely wouldn't have the base amount of knowledge in order to write a decent story, but you should still free to ask.

And if anyone just simply wants to ask about a story, feel free to. I have an overabundance of free time and might be willing to take up an interest in your request. It never hurts to ask after all!


End file.
